La Princesse et le Criminel (Partie 2)
by Amandine Valentine
Summary: Après leur mariage, Orochimaru et Tsunade partent en voyage de noce à Londres, mais c'était sans compter sur l'Hokage qui décident d'emmener les ninjas qui ont participé à leur union...
1. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto, sauf Kelly qui sort de mon imagination.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture.^^**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Il y a quelques mois, un criminel très dangereux m'a prouvé qu'il n'était pas dangereux en me sauvant la vie de l'Akatsuki, qui m'avait kidnappée. Maintenant, je suis marrié avec cet homme là, avec Orochimaru. Et l'heure de partir pour le voyage de noce arrive bientôt. Nous avons changé de destination. Nous allons à Londres, préférant le charme de l'Angleterre à celui des français. Mais j'ai décidé de convier tout les participants à la mission Orochimaru, afin de les remercier pour leur aide et leur courage mais aussi l'Akatsuki, car on est devenus amis. Je pense qu'ils seront contents de l'apprendre. Mais est ce que ce voyage se passera sans encombre ? Il suffit de voir...


	3. Nous allons à Londres?

**Chapitre 1 : Nous allons à Londres ?!**

En ce moi de Mai ensoleillé, Konoha, un village ninja réputé, resplendissait sous un soleil radieux. Et dans le bureau de l'Hokage de Konoha, on s'activait pour les préparatifs du voyage de noce dont le départ s'annonçait pour le lendemain. Tsunade Koichi veillait à ce que tout les impôts et autres offres de missions soient réglés afin de partir en toute sérénité.

Tsunade : Shizune, va à l'hôpital donner ce papier au chef de l'hôpital, c'est la liste des gardes. Dis leur bien que je veux que cet ordre soit respecté. Et toi Orochimaru, finis de ranger ces papiers et convoque tout les membres de la mission que tu sais ainsi que les ex-Akatsukiens !

Shizune : D'accord maitre Tsunade.

Orochimaru : Oui pour les papiers mais pour les ex-Akatsukiens, je ne peux pas tous les voir ! C'est vrai quoi, je viens de me laver mes beaux cheveux et l'odeur de la poissonnerie de Kisame et de Kisame lui-même déplait à mes cheveux.

Tsunade : Je peux très bien concevoir que tes cheveux vienne juste d'être lavé mais J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE TES CHEVEUX ALORS TU EXECUTE MES ORDRES ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Tsunade avait crié si fort que les cheveux d'Orochimaru volèrent dans tout les sens, le faisant ressembler à Bill Kaulitz, le chanteur des Tokio Hotel. Orochimaru regretta tout de suite de l'avoir mis en colère et parti le plus vite possible chercher les ninjas. Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans le bureau de Tsunade qui prit la parole.

Tsunade : Bien ! Si je vous ai fait convoquer ici c'est parce que je viens de trouver une idée géniale. En effet, je vous propose de venir au voyage de noce avec nous afin de vous remercier pour votre courage et votre aide.

Orochimaru : Mais...un voyage de noce, ça se fait à deux ! Pourquoi tu les convie tous à NOTRE voyage?

Konan : Il a raison Tsunade ! Nous ne méritons pas cela ! De plus on a été vos ennemis durant cette mission...

Tsunade : Je sais, mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas et vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester avec Orochimaru et moi. De plus j'ai oublié un petit détail : Ce n'est pas une proposition, c'est un ordre ! Alors je vous veux tous à l'entrée du village demain matin à six heures pile. Et pas de retardataires, hein Naruto ?!

Naruto : Pourquoi faut-il que l'on parte si tôt ? Et pour aller où ?

Tsunade : A Londres les amis !

Naruto : C'est quoi ça ?

Kisame : La capitale de l'Angleterre abrutit !

Naruto : Ah bon ? Le poisson connaît Londres ?

Kisame : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le poisson ?

Tsunade : Arrêtez vos chamailleries ! Maintenant allez-vous en tous, j'ai besoin de repos ! A demain et ne soyez pas en retard ! Rompez !


	4. Paré pour le voyage

**Chapitre 2 : Paré pour le voyage.**

Le soir venu tous les futurs voyageurs à destination de Londres faisaient leur bagage afin de ne pas trop être dépaysé durant le voyage. Chacun avait mis leurs affaires personnelles les plus importantes à leurs yeux. Ensuite, ils s'étaient tous donnés rendez-vous au café du village ou Naruto et les membres de l'Akatsuki racontaient ce qu'ils avaient mis dans leurs bagages.

Naruto : Ben moi j'ai mis dans mon sac des boites de ramens à réchauffer, des photos de Sasuke et Sakura et le guide Michelin des grands restaurent japonais de Londres.

Kisame : Et bien dans mon sac vous trouverez des boites de planctons en conserve, un kit de nettoyage de ma Sahemada et une webcam pour savoir si Gai ne détruit pas ma poissonnerie. Et toi Kakusu ?

Kakusu : De l'argent, des cartes bancaires falsifiées et des chèques pour aller voir les jolies filles... Hidan ?

Hidan : La Bible, le Coran et un livre du nom : « Comment convertir les Anglais à la religion d'Hidan ? » Ce livre a été écris par moi ! Je me demande ce que tu as mis DeiDei !

Deidara : Des explosifs pour tirer quelques feux d'artifices, des chèques que m'a prêtés Kakusu pour les jolies filles et des cassettes vidéo interdit au moins de 18 ans ! Héhé !

Naruto : Je ne peux pas regarder les cassettes ?

Deidara : Heu...non !

Naruto : Oh !

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien durant des heures puis ils allèrent se coucher. Au petit matin, ils furent tous réunis devant la porte du village et au grand miracle, il n'y avait aucun retardataire.

Tsunade : Bon, je vois que tout le monde est la ! On va se diriger à pied jusqu'à l'aéroport de Tokio où nous prendrons l'avion à destination de Londres. Vous avez des questions ?

Naruto : Oui, c'est quoi un avion ?

Shino : C'est un insecte en acier qui vole !

Kelly : Oh oui c'est bien dit Shino, tu es le meilleur !

Naruto : Mais comment un insecte peut-il être en acier c'est impossible ?

Tsunade : Tu verras bien sur place Naruto ! Bon on y va ?

Et les ninjas partirent donc pour la capitale du Japon, Tokio. Arrivés la bas, ils allèrent à l'aéroport ou Naruto put découvrir ce qu'est réellement un avion.

Naruto : Alors c'est ça un avion ? Excuse-moi Shino mais ça ne ressemble pas tellement à un insecte.

Shino : -_-''

Kelly : On reste zen Shino ! Respire bien fort !

Shino : =_=''  
Tsunade : Dîtes, personnes ne porte d'armes sur lui j'espère ?

Tout le monde : Non, non !

Et c'est ainsi que le groupe de ninja montèrent sans doute pour la première fois dans un avion, après qu'on eu dépouillé Naruto de tout ses kunais et autres armes par les vigiles de l'aéroport sous l'œil las de Tsunade.


	5. Arrivée à Londres

**Chapitre 3 : Arrivée à Londres.**

Après plusieurs heures de vol, l'avion atterrit enfin à l'aéroport de Londres. Certains Akatsukiens tels que Kisame ou Hidan avaient pris une teinte verre pistache tandis que d'autres, comme Naruto ou Kiba sautaient partout dans l'aéroport. Tsunade leur fit signe de se tenir tranquille pendant qu'ils attendaient Kisame et Hidan, partis il y a quelque peu au toilettes. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, le groupe de ninjas alla direction l'Hotel Prince Charles et Tsunade leur donna les clefs.

Tsunade : Bon, je vous informe que vous serez deux par chambre. Naruto, tu seras avec Hinata, Kiba avec Ino, Neji avec Tenten, Kankurô avec Tayuya, Temari et Shikamaru ensemble, ainsi que Shino et Kelly et Pein avec Konan, Gaara, tu seras avec Deidara tandis que Kakusu et Hidan dormiront ensemble ainsi qu'Itachi et Kisame. Bien entendu je serai avec Orochimaru.

Deidara : Et pourquoi certains sont avec des jolies filles et d'autres avec des garçons. On n'est pas lesbiens !

Itachi : Deidara, tu n'aurais pas remarqué qu'il y a plus de garçons que de filles par hasard ?

Deidara : Oh si...

Tsunade : Bon, moi je monte, tu viens Oro-chou ?

Orochimaru : Mais bien sur ma princesse.

Les ninjas montèrent tous dans leur chambre et s'y installèrent.

Tsunade : Enfin seul ! Ils sont épuisants !

Orochimaru : * Elle commence à regretter son choix !* Je suis content d'être seul, on pourrait passer à des choses...comment dire sérieuse !

Tsunade : Non, pas maintenant ! J'aimerai bien me promener, tu viens ?

Orochimaru : Oh...euh oui !

Et nos deux amoureux allèrent se promener tandis que les autres finissaient de s'installer.


	6. Rencontre et révélation

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre et révélation.**

Tsunade et Orochimaru avait visité les lieux phares de Londres, tel que le Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, Piccadilly Square et d'autres encore. Mais après ces heures de marche, nos amoureux avaient leur estomac qui criaient famine et décidèrent de s'arrêter à un stand où des commerçants vendaient des Fish and Ships. Tsunade, en avait entendu parler, de ces poissons accompagné de frites emballés dans du papier journal et qui se disait réputé pour son fort assaisonnement en sel. Orochimaru, lui ne connaissais pas ce plat et Tsunade se demandait si seulement il connaissait l'existence des ramens. Orochimaru s'adressa à la vendeuse qui paraissait avoir bien plus de 60 ans, à en juger de sa chevelure blanche.

Orochimaru : Bonjour madame, je voudrais avoir deux Fish and Ships s'il vous plait ?

Vendeuse : Je vous les donnerai si seulement vous acceptez de sortir avec moi ce soir jolie mademois… Orochimaru ?

Orochimaru et Tsunade : JIRAYA ?

En effet, la vendeuse avait une drôle de voix, et pour cause, ce n'était ni une vendeuse, ni un vendeur, mais il s'agissait bel et bien de leur ancien coéquipier, Jiraya le pervers.

Tsunade : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Jiraya : Ben ça se voit non, je vends des Fish and Ships… je suis en mission spéciale... On dit que des bandits qui étaient à la solde de Madara sont encore vivants et qu'ils essayent de trouver un moyen pour vous assassiner, toi et Orochimaru, pendant votre séjour à Londres. Je suis la pour vous protéger mais vu que je ne suis pas de votre voyage, il a fallu que je me trouve une excuse pour trainer à Londres et l'infiltration est un assez bon moyen pour traquer ces individus…tenez vos Fish and Ships ! C'est super comme boulot, je crois qu'on devrait ouvrir un magasin de Fish and Ships à Konoha, je suis sure que les gens vont adorer !

Orochimaru : Pourquoi ils veulent nous assassiner Jiraya ?

Jiraya : C'est évident non ? Ils estiment que c'est de votre faute si Madara est mort !

Tsunade : Mais ils vont vouloir assassiner aussi Kankurô, non ?

Jiraya : Tout est possible, mais Kankurô est a mon sens une plus hors de danger que vous. Je ne les comprends pas d'ailleurs. Enfin bon, toujours est-il que vous êtes en danger alors soyez sur vos gardes !

Orochimaru : Tu as raison et de toute façon nous allons rentrer, nous dégusterons bien nos Fish and Ships dans la chambre, avec une bouteille de champagne que nous commanderons à la réception, hein Tsunie chérie ?

Tsunade : Oh oui, c'en est presque alléchant comme proposition ! * Et vive le champagne anglais !*

Et c'est ainsi que nos deux tourtereaux prirent congé de Jiraya et rentrèrent, des projets pleins la tête pour la nuit qui s'installait doucement sur la ville. Pendant ce temps là, les autres voyageurs s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de Konan et Pein, au grand dam de celle-ci, et avaient des projets de loisirs…assez insolites.


	7. Projets insolites

**Chapitre 5 : Projets insolites.**

Konan : Bon, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser seul avec Pein s'il vous plaît les gens ?

Deidara : Ne t'inquiète pas ! En n'en n'a pas pour longtemps !

Konan : Je vois…

Les Akatsukiens et les jeunes ninjas de Konoha s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de Konan et Pein, au grand dam de celle-ci alors que Pein revenait du supermarché paquets de chips et packs de bières venant de Bury St Edmonds, situé dans le Norfolk dans la main. Il embrassa au passage Konan, qui essayait de le repousser.

Pein : Une bière ma chérie ?

Konan : Ca ne va pas ! Si vous voulez boire des bières, allez dans un square ! Moi je sors, je vais aller voir Tsunade si ça lui dit de venir faire un tour avec moi !

Pein : A ta place je n'irai pas, j'ai entendu des bruits douteux provenant de leur chambre mais c'est comme tu veux !

Konan : Bon ben j'irai seule alors !

Elle sortit. Pendant ce temps la Pein distribuait les bières et les chips aux autres protagonistes.

Deidara : Avec Pein, on va faire sauter le Big Ben, ce serait sympa si je pouvais ramener l'horloge à la maison, je suis sure que ça irai très bien sur la façade de la maison.

Hidan : Demain je compte aller à Covent Garden afin de convertir les Anglais à ma religion ! Et God saves the Hidan ahahaha!

Ino: God Save Hidan?

Hidan : Oui, ça rend mieux que God Save the Queen, qu'en penses tu ma beauté ?

Kiba : Hey ! La « beauté » comme tu dis elle a un copain !

Hidan : Oh mais je ne vais pas te la voler ! * Quoique !*

Ino : Ne crains rien Kiba-chou, c'est juste en ami !^^

Kakusu : Buckingham Palace ! C'est la qu'elle cache son argent la reine ! J'irai la voir et je lui demanderai son argent…pour la charité de la banque de Konoha ! U.U

Naruto : Hinata, tu viendras bien avec moi pour visiter les restaurants japonais de Londres, tout est écrit sur mon guide Michelin !

Hinata : Mais bien sur…Naruto-Kun !^^

Pendant ce temps la Konan qui venait juste de dévaliser le magasin Harrods du coin croisa Jiraya qui lui demanda si ça la tentait de l'accompagner pour aller dans le quartier de Soho.

Konan : Soho ? Je ne connais pas ! C'est loin ?

Jiraya : Oh non, c'est tout prêt d'ici ! Il y a beaucoup de choses à voir !

Konan : Comme quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se doutant à moitié de la réponse.

Jiraya : Oh, il y a des boites de nuit, des boites de streap tease, pour homos et hétéros et surtout des sex shops. Fit-il d'un ton jovial.

Konan : Oh pourquoi pas !* Lui s'amuse avec des bières et pourquoi pas moi ?*

C'est ainsi que l'Akatsukienne et le sannin partirent pour Soho, s'amusant à leur manière.


	8. Promenade en amoureux

**Chapitre 6 : Promenade en amoureux.**

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre de Konan et de Pein, celui-ci se fit réveiller par une tornade bleue. Mais l'ancien faux leader de l'Akatsuki avait la gueule de bois en raison de ses excès de la veille, mais il pouvait compter sur Konan pour le dessaouler…à sa manière.

Konan : PEIN, ALLEZ PEIN REVEILLE TOI, ESPECE DE MARMOTTE MAL LUNE !

Pein : Keskisspass ? Quelle heure est-il ?

Konan : Aah enfin tu te réveilles, il est bientôt midi, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de se lever ?

Pein : Si mais tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit ? Où étais-tu ?

Konan : J'étais avec Jiraya, on est allé faire un tour à Soho, tu sais…un quartier un peu comment dire…coquin. Fit-elle en rougissant quelque peu.

Pein : Quoi…Tu es allé à Soho en compagnie de… ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait à Londres celui-là ? Il ne me semble pas que Tsunade l'ai invité à se joindre à nous !

Konan : En effet, mais il m'a dit qu'il a été envoyé en mission ici par le remplaçant de Tsunade, Kakashi ! Mais attends, je t'ai rapporté des surprises !

Pein : Quoi ? Tu m'as trompé avec Jiraya, dis le tout de suite et on n'en parle plus !

Konan : Trompé avec Jiraya ? Mais tu es maboul ma parole ! Bon ferme les yeux et tend tes mains !

Elle mit des objets dans la main de Pein. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne compris pas à ce que c'était, et encore moins leur utilité.

Pein : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Konan : Je me disais que la nuit prochaine allait surement être mouvementée, alors je me suis permise de t'acheter des objets qui nous divertiront de façon moins traditionnelle, ce sont des sextoys !

Pein : Des...Des…sextoys ? Et tu veux attendre ce soir pour les essayer ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Konan : Comme tu veux…

Et ainsi commença une après midi d'amour et de folie pour les deux futurs mariés. De leur coté, Tsunade et Orochimaru se promenaient dans Londres main dans la main, profitant du mieux que possible de leur lune de miel.

Orochimaru : Tiens, c'est bizarre, il m'avait semblé voir le Big Ben plus grand que ça quand nous sommes arrivés l'autre jour !

Tsunade : Effectivement, il donnait l'heure aussi, c'est dommage, je voulais régler ma montre ici mais vu les circonstances…

Itachi : Dîtes, vous n'auriez pas vu Deidara, car il vient de faire sauter le Big Ben et il a emporté la pendule avec lui !

Tsunade : Il a fais quoi ?

Orochimaru : Aah ben, s'il transporte une pendule, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour le retrouver ! Dit-il en s'esclaffant.

Itachi : Evidemment ! Mais, c'est grand Londres, vous savez ?!

Tsunade : Justement, tu pourras visiter en même temps !^^

Itachi partit, boudeur, quand aux jeunes mariés, ils avaient pris la direction du Buckingham Palace, où Hidan et Kakusu se faisaient sortir à coup de pieds dans le derrière par les gardes de la Reine et Itachi et Deidara s'engueulait à propos du Big Ben.

Hidan : J'étais sur que ce bâtiment se visitait, dommage, mais je ne pensais pas que je surprendrais la reine d'Angleterre au lit avec son mari en traint de se livrer à des plaisirs impolis ! Dit-il avec un sourire pervers en coin.

Kakusu : Et moi j'étais persuadé que j'allai trouver pleins d'argent dans cette baraque !

Deidara : ... Tu dis n'importe quoi Itachi, tu ne reconnais pas mon talent artistique en la matière !

Itachi : Ton talent artist…? Mais enfin Deidara, tu as bousillé le Big Ben, ce n'est pas rien, et puis explique moi où tu vas mettre cette grosse pendule ! Elle ne passera jamais dans l'hôtel, et encore moins dans l'avion !

Deidara : Heu…je n'y avais pas pensé ! Bah il doit bien avoir un magasin où ils vendent des grosses valises pour mettre des objets de la taille de cette pendule, non ?

Tsunade : Et si on allait de ce coté, il doit y avoir pleins de choses à visiter !

Orochimaru : Bonne idée !

Mais au fur et à mesure où ils s'avançaient dans le quartier, les rues diminuaient en largeur et il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Plus tard, ils aboutirent devant un cul de sac où ils purent voir avec effroi un homme ligoté, le visage en sang et plusieurs personnes cagoulées.

?: Tiens tiens comme on se retrouve Orochimaru et Tsunade !


	9. Un séjour perturbé

**Chapitre 7 : Un séjour perturbé.**

Mais au fur et à mesure où ils s'avançaient dans le quartier, les rues diminuaient en largeur et il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Plus tard, ils aboutirent devant un cul de sac où ils purent voir avec effroi un homme ligoté, le visage en sang et plusieurs personnes cagoulées.

?: Tiens tiens comme on se retrouve Orochimaru et Tsunade !

Tsunade : Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Orochimaru : Ce sont les hommes qui étaient avec Madara l'autre fois, ils ressemblent à la description que Kabuto m'avait fournie d'eux.

Sbire : Ce Kabuto m'a bien décris je le conviens, mais appelez moi Okinichi. Vous devez vous demander ce que je fais ici, à Londres et bien je suis ici pour venger mon illustre maitre, et pour cela il me faut vous tuer. A me voir comme ça, vous vous dîtes que je ne suis pas dangereux et pourtant, regardez votre ami.

Un autre des sbires avança la chaise tant bien que mal et lorsque la chaise fut éclairée par la lumière du lampadaire, les jeunes mariés constatèrent avec effroi qu'il s'agissait du sympathique vendeur de Fish and Ships, autrement dit :

Tsunade et Orochimaru : JIRAYA !

Pendant ce temps la :

Shizune : On pourrait avoir l'addition s'il vous plaît ?

Serveur : Oui !

Shizune : Ca va Kabuto, tu as l'air pensif depuis tout à l'heure !

Kabuto : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai l'impression que Tsunade et Maitre Orochimaru sont en danger.

Shizune : Mais il n'y a pas de ninjas à Londres, mis à part nous.

Kabuto : Alors explique-moi pourquoi j'ai croisé Konan en compagnie de Jiraya l'autre soir !

Shizune : Ecoute, pour te rassurer, on peut demander à tout le monde de se réunir, je sais qu'ils avaient prévus de tous pique-niquer vers le Buckingham Palace, il faut juste aller chercher Konan et Pein à l'hôtel

Kabuto : Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Je vous paye par chèque ?

Serveur : Si vous voulez !

Kabuto et Shizune payèrent le serveur et partirent à toute vitesse, Kabuto vers le Buckingham Palace et Shizune vers l'hôtel, celle-ci entra en trombe dans leur chambre sans se soucier de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Shizune : Konan, Pain, il faut vite vous lever. Kabuto veut que nous soyons tous réunis vers Buckingham Palace car il pense que Maitre Tsunade et Orochimaru sont en danger, vous venez… Pardon, je n'avais pas vu que vous…enfin que vous…

Pain : On a compris le message Shizune, on se lève…heu tu peux nous attendre devant la porte parce que la…on est tout nus. * Je sens que je vais avoir des courbatures !*

Shizune : Oui, évidemment !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Konan, Shizune et Pain partirent pour Buckingham Palace. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent tout le monde assis et Kabuto qui était debout, mais pas de Tsunade, ni d'Orochimaru.

Kabuto : Bon, si on est tous réunis ici, c'est parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant Maitre Orochimaru et Tsunade. Je pense qu'ils sont en danger. Quelqu'un les auraient vus aujourd'hui ?

Itachi : Oui je leur ai demandé s'ils n'avaient pas vu Deidara, ils se promenaient dans la ville très tranquillement !

Kakusu : Avec Hidan, on les a vus par ici, on venait juste de se faire jeter du Buckingham Palace, et il me semble avoir entendu Tsunade proposer à Orochimaru d'aller dans la ruelle par là pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à visiter.

Kabuto : Hmm je vois, Hinata, tu peux voir avec ton byakugan si tu vois quelque chose dans la ruelle.

Hinata : Oui…Byakugan ! Oh…c'est un peu confus mais je vois des hommes autour d'une chaise et sur cette chaise il y a Jiraya qui est en mauvais état et…et…Tsunade est en train de combattre contre un autre homme…assez petit je dois dire mais il a une puissance de chakra extraordinaire !

Kabuto : Il n'y a aucune minute à perdre, il faut les aider !

Le groupe de ninjas alla à l'endroit où avait lieu le combat et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent Tsunade qui semblait être en difficulté. Ils décidèrent de l'aider.


	10. Un renfort qui semble tomber du ciel

**Chapitre 8 : Un renfort qui semble tomber du ciel.**

Le groupe de ninjas alla à l'endroit où avait lieu le combat et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent Tsunade qui semblait être en difficulté. Ils décidèrent de l'aider.

Gaara : Voici ce que je propose, les ninjas de Konoha vont s'occuper des hommes qui entourent Jiraya, tandis que Temari, Kelly, Kankurô et moi-même nous occuperons des hommes qui entourent celui qui se bat contre Tsunade et vous, les membres de l'Akatsuki, vous allez voir si Orochimaru va bien et vous porterez votre aide à Tsunade si besoin est.

Kelly : Shino, ne peut pas être avec nous ? Je préfère qu'il soit prés de moi !

Gaara : Si tu veux Kelly.

Les ninjas mirent en pratique le plan de Gaara. Et par bonheur, celui-ci semblait marcher comme sur des roulettes. Il fallut peu de temps aux ninjas de Konoha pour tuer les ravisseurs de Jiraya et libérer celui-ci et le groupe de Sunna plus Shino tuèrent les gardes du corps d'Okinichi en un quart de tour. Le seul problème était du coté des membres de l'Akatsuki. Orochimaru avait une entaille sur la joue mais ce n'était pas grave. Mais Tsunade avait reçu un kunai dans le ventre et était allongée tandis que Kisame prenait la relève. Okinichi ne put rien faire contre lui car Kisame avait une puissance de chakra encore plus grande que celle d'Okinichi et il n'a suffit à Kisame de donner un grand coup de Sahemada sur la tête du nain pour le tuer. De là, Hinata, Ino, Shizune, Konan et Kabuto s'affairaient sur elle afin de la soigner.

Shizune : Le kunai a touché plusieurs organes vitaux, il faut l'opérer de toute urgence. Ino, dis à tout le monde de s'éloigner de nous pendant quelques heures. Kabuto, va expliquer la situation à Maitre Orochimaru.

Kabuto et Ino : D'accord !

Kabuto se dirigea vers Orochimaru et lui dit :

Kabuto : Maitre Orochimaru, le kunai qui a transpercé le ventre de Tsunade a touché plusieurs organes vitaux, et il faut l'opérer en urgence. Cela ne va pas être facile, peut être moins facile que votre opération, surtout que nous n'avons pas le même niveau que Maitre Tsunade mais on vous promet qu'on mettra tout en œuvre pour la sauver.

Orochimaru : Je me fiche que vous ne soyez pas aussi fort qu'elle ou pas nombreux, mais je vous en supplie, sauvez-la, sauvez Tsunade !

Kabuto s'éloigna le cœur serré par les dernières paroles de son Maitre, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste et aussi angoissé de sa vie. Il se promit de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour sauver Tsunade. L'opération commença et les medics-nins mettaient toute leur force pour guérir Tsunade mais au milieu de l'opération :

Shizune : Incroyable !

Ino : Que se passe-t-il, Shizune ?

Shizune : Vous ne voyez pas ?

Ino : Perso…non !

Shizune : Il y a un fœtus dans son ventre, ce qui signifie que notre Hokage était enceinte !^^

Kabuto : Etait enceinte ?

Shizune : Tu imagines bien que le fœtus n'a pas pu survivre à une telle blessure, maintenant il faut l'enlever et essayer de réparer ce qu'i réparer en Tsunade, d'accord ?

Et l'opération dura une heure, puis deux, puis trois, au bout de la quatrième, les medics-nins se relevèrent et Shizune alla vers Orochimaru.

Shizune : Maitre Orochimaru ?

Orochimaru : Alors ? C'est bon ? Elle est sauvée ?


	11. Adieu petit ange!

**Chapitre 9 : Adieu petit ange.**

Et l'opération dura une heure, puis deux, puis trois, au bout de la quatrième, les medics-nins se relevèrent et Shizune alla vers Orochimaru.

Shizune : Maitre Orochimaru ?

Orochimaru : Alors ? C'est bon ? Elle est sauvée ?

Shizune : Malheureusement, les blessures de Tsunade sont trop graves pour pouvoir être réparées car les kunai ont très gravement touché les organes vitaux de Tsunade. De plus, Okinichi a non seulement tué Tsunade, mais il a également tué l'enfant que vous attendiez…

Orochimaru : Deux secondes, tu as bien dit, « également tué l'enfant que vous attendiez » ? Tsunie était enceinte ?

Shizune : Oui, elle l'était, mais le bébé n'a pu survivre, Tsunade est en traint d'expirer, si vous voulez la voir une dernière fois.

Orochimaru : Oui !

Il s'approcha de Tsunade qui allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Orochimaru : Tsunade, je suis désolé, désolé de ne pas avoir su vous protéger, toi et notre enfant, je n'aurais été qu'un criminel toute ma vie, je m'en veux tellement Tsunie !

Tsunade : Ce n'est pas…de ta faute…tu as fait…ce qu'il fallait…C'est moi…qui n'ai pas su…me défendre….C'est à moi…de m'excuser…

Orochimaru posa un doigt sur les lèvres de sa promise.

Orochimaru : Chuuuuuutttt, ne parles pas, tu t'épuises en faisant cela !

Tsunade : Orochimaru…je sais….que je vais…mourir…j'aimerai….j'aimerai que tu te souviennes…a quel point je t'ai aimé…même si tu m'as enlevé Dan…Ce voyage à Londres…a constitué…les plus beaux jours de ma vie…mais maintenant…je sens la vie me quitter…alors…il ne me reste plus qu'a…te dire…adieu…petit…ange…

Orochimaru : Tsunade …Tsunade … TSUNADE !

Les yeux de Tsunade se fermèrent tout doucement et elle donna son dernier soupir. Tsunade était morte, elle était morte pour le protéger, lui, lui qui n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, il s'était senti tellement impuissant, oh s'il avait su qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant, s'il avait su l'issus que prendrait ce combat, il se mit à pleurer ainsi que l'ensemble des personnes réunies dans cette ruelle. Même Itachi pleurait. Le désespoir d'Orochimaru était tellement fort que tout le monde parvenait à le ressentir, même les plus insensibles. Si la vie devait être une couleur, ce ne serait certainement pas le rose comme l'avait pu chanter cette dame habillée que de noir…Oui, le noir est la couleur qui correspond le mieux à la vie pensa Orochimaru.


	12. Epilogue

**Chapitre 10 : Epilogue.**

A la suite du décès de Tsunade, Gaara et l'ensemble de l'équipe décidèrent de rentrer à Konoha afin de l'annoncer aux villageois et afin de donner des funérailles dignes de ce nom à Tsunade car elle le méritait. On l'enterra deux jours après, aux cotés des autres Hokage. Orochimaru parvenait à écouter l'éloge funèbre que Naruto avait écrit en la faveur de sa Tsunie, même s'il pleurait. A la suite de l'enterrement, les conseillers de l'Hokage nommèrent d'office Orochimaru comme étant le sixième Hokage, mais ce titre, Orochimaru se dit qu'il ne le méritait pas, après tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie, et puis, ce bureau serait à jamais hanté par les souvenirs de sa tendre épouse, elle qui était réputée pour ses imprévisibles crises de nerf dont Shizune faisait souvent les frais. Lorsqu'il s'installa à ce bureau, la première chose qu'il fit est d'écrire une lettre qu'il remis ensuite aux conseillers.

Orochimaru : Tenez, c'est pour vous, n'essayez pas de contester ce qui y est écrit s'il vous plait !

Les deux conseillers se regardèrent d'un œil perplexe tandis qu'Orochimaru alla dans le cimetière, précisément à l'endroit ou Tsunade était inhumé, il s'agenouilla devant. Pendant ce temps, les conseillers décachetèrent l'enveloppe et ils lires ce qui y était écrit :

Chers conseillers,

Je vous écris cette lettre pour vous dire que je ne mérite en aucun cas le titre que détenait mon honorable épouse auparavant. C'est pour cela que lorsque vous lirez ces lignes, je serais très probablement sur le point de mettre fin à mes jours, afin de la rejoindre si je le peux, car ma place est surement en enfer, à cause de tous ces crimes que j'ai pu commettre ! Mais de grâce, n'envoyez personne pour me sauver car cela ne sera pas un cadeau pour moi. En ce qui concerne, mes funérailles, s'il vous plait, je souhaite être enterré aux cotés de Tsunie et de notre enfant, et pour ce qui est de ma succession au titre de Hokage, je souhaite que cela soit Naruto qui prennes le relais, car je crois que le village a besoin d'un Hokage jeune comme l'était le Yondaime et qui connaisse les principales valeurs de notre village, et je pense que seul Naruto remplit ces conditions. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire adieu et de souhaiter paix et prospérité au village de Konoha.

Le sixième Hokage, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru avait sortit un couteau de sa poche et s'était transpercé le cœur, blessure qui le tua sur le coup. Deux jours plus tard, on inhuma Orochimaru et Naruto fut proclamé septième Hokage du village de Konoha. La première chose qu'il fit est de planter un chêne devant la tombe du couple, et à la plus grande surprise de Naruto, quelques années après, fut de voir deux troncs noués l'un sur l'autre pour ne former qu'un seul tronc, au lieu d'un simple tronc normal. Naruto appela l'arbre OroTsu.


End file.
